The interrelationships between the perception of object motion, the perception of object stability and eye movements are examined. We wish to know what role perception plays in the direction of oculomotor behavior and so are asking: whether, and under what conditions the perception of motion is a stimulus for pursuit eye movements and whether and under what conditions the perception of position is the goal of a saccadic eye movement. The correlative question is also addressed, namely: what role do eye movements play in the perception of motion and stability? In every instance the research is designed to investigate the level of information processing that is responsible for, or contributes to eye movement control and the perception of motion, particularly the perception of induced motion. In most of the research eye movements will be recorded and analyzed and in all the research some psychophysical index of the observer's relevant perceptual experience is obtained.